human apple juice
by CreamCheeseAlchemist
Summary: the end is here, fic finished on cross-country flight, refined on east coast & uploaded late into the night before net connection died so only now the summary is in presumably final form. only now do i see the true horror of what i've written. be warned
1. rorschach in the death note world

Disclaimer. Don't own Death Note or Watchmen. Authors, manga-ka, artists do. Warner Brothers too. Made live action movies of both. Rorschach restored to life by bludgeoning angel from future. youtube it.

_In the eyes of a fangirl, the scene unfolding could be construed as 'kawaii'. But it is anything but. There is nothing cute about the dark-haired man with messy hair and bags under his eyes crouched over piling enough sugar cubes into his teacup to go into a diabetic shock right then and there. But he will not lose this battle because sugar cubes disappear in Rorschach's wake. Sugar fuels him, and while L admits to a grudging respect for his fellow detective, he too needs the sugar rush in order to solve the Kira case first. It is like watching a pair of goblins about to fight and the smell's not much better._

There is a part of Rorschach that admires the teenager whose fingers are breaking in his hand, one by one.

Because evil must be punished. Despite that evil must be punished.

The fire trap in the desk was fantastic- something Rorschach tucks away in his mind for future reference even as his trenchcoat is still smoking.

It's not even the cop and FBI names scrawled in the notebook. Rorschach has no qualms about those who interfere with Justice. Light Yagami is passing out, muttering about plans. He didn't plan for Rorschach.

It is the sheer numbers.

It is the way Light sauntered into the room a few minutes earlier- with the same assured, almost smug expression of Adrian Veidt when he thinks no one is looking.

Rorschach is no optimist. He has some sense of how many are so depraved, beyond redemption, beyond fixing, deserving of death if not an improvement as dead. But his number is nowhere near the amount written down- especially considering the few short months this Death Note's been used. This is only the second time his pessimism has been so challenged.

Rorschach releases the now-unconscious teenager and heads downstairs. The Shinigami follows cackling in complete fascination even as Rorschach ignores him completely.

Light stirs to "Checked your trash. Thought this fitting," as Rorschach pours the last bag of potato chips onto Light. He's no chemist but he's sure the mix of chemical preservatives and oils will burn eventually.


	2. light yagami in the watchmen world

Death Note, Watchmen, not mine.

_Boredom came early to Light Yagami in most universes he existed in, save for the all-out dystopias that provided a life full of constant battle against the forces of evil._

_The world in which peace followed the extraterrestrial attack in New York City was no exception- not even giving Light an accessible evil in his world. But he searched, desperate to find a purpose- a use for his genius...._

_Rorschach's journal was published with little fanfare over the years- with the New Frontiersman serializing it whenever they had the space left over. It was only the Abrahamists, a coalition of fundamentalists from a number of different religions, who latched onto it because the idea of someone like Adrian Veidt ensuring world peace under false pretenses matched their ideas of the End of Days. It is through them that Light first learned of Rorschach and Ozymandias- as the Abrahamists released the day the world would end on their website and ended up having to backpedal as that day came and went. Light was amused, if anything._

_Light wouldn't give the matter another thought for months. And there he saw it- Adrian Veidt hosting a memorial for the victims of the invasion on television. His eyes were haunted. And it was then that Light asked a question no one else had. Why hadn't there been another invasion? It was then that his investigation began. _

Rorschach's prison file does for Light Yagami what antiquity's record did for young Adrian Veidt.

By this time, Light is well past skepticism. He picks up the black notebook without a second thought, tests it on a mass murderer in death row and ends up not just with the tool of his revenge but someone to answer all his remaining questions.

Light's first sense of the Shinigami is the smell.

"Could you please put that out?" Light asks as he sits down at his desk.

The Shinigami ignores the request, continuing to puff away at his cigar, "Been having fun with the Death Note, Light-o?"

Light turns around to face him, "Not yet, Eddie. But I've got a few laughs planned. How about we start with Adrian?"

The Comedian grins, his Shinigami features far worse than his human ones, "I've got the perfect place for it."

TBContinued in "Do you know the way to San Jose?"


	3. do you know the way to san jose? 2cont

Watchmen. Death Note. Do not own. Buy lots of stuff, 7 ticket stubs of watchmen movie, have to stop if sued. Borders not mine nor Winchester Mystery House. more chapters coming. made itunes playlist for fic. suggestions welcome.

"DO YOU KNOW THE WAY TO SAN JOSE?"

_Adrian Veidt first meets Misa Amane while preparing to launch a new fragrance for the Japanese market, aiming for "Shibuya's answer to M_illenium_". At the time, he doesn't even have a name lined up for the new product. She is not dressed nostalgically, as the other universe's Gothic Lolita. She is dressed for the coming century, somewhat androgynously, her shoulder-length hair hanging down, in hot black pants and a quilted Armani Express sleeveless jacket that just barely reveals the shape of her chest. Some stray thought in Veidt's mind whispers -Mello- and both product and model are set. Mello from M_illenium_._

_She is always asking about his time as Ozymandias- being a bit of a superhero groupie in this universe. He anticipates all her questions but one. Her bold, impulsive nature eventually gets the better of her. In this world, it will be the last time. _

_"Did you really end nuclear war?" It is just the two of them standing side-by-side, almost like the Hiroshima lovers but not touching. _

_Never touching. She isn't his cup of tea, so to speak, and he is too old, too distant, almost like a god to her. Especially after his answer._

_She waits. Veidt studies her, considering the answer that will satisfy her and keep himself from further bloodshed. Could he really be reading the situation right? That she is hoping that it's all true- a hint of despair in her eyes as if he'll say no?_

_So he takes on the challenge, matching her impulsiveness and confirming the invasion was faked. Her eyes are shining in a way Adrian, still haunted by the guilt, can't imagine from any generation close to his own. It is not the accusing faces of the dead. It is not the anger always boiling under the surface when he checks in on the Hollis family. It is a new challenge: someone so devoted and grateful that she will let him shape her into something reliable, something controlled and brilliant instead of scatterbrained, a pet that can go places Bubastis couldn't... Veidt ends the train of thought there as he begins to train her, a few short years before he is invited to San Jose. Misa Amane, the face of Mello, in all its fearful symmetry... _

Another woman is on Light Yagami's mind as he tours the place where the trap will be sprung. She built this unwieldy Victorian mansion to escape ghosts, the collateral damage of a rifle fortune. The Comedian finds it hilarious as he flits in and out, taking in rooms off-limits to the tour group. He's latched on the idea the crazy broad should have just stopped, ended the building instead of continuing to collect the money- a never-ending cycle of haunting, buidling and more haunting. A sick joke, Light looks into a room with one entrances and three exits, wondering if this was the best she could do. Perhaps Sarah Winchester truly believed vengeful ghosts spread disease on the WInchester family unless they were confused by constant building and odd staircases. Perhaps she tried to end the family gun business. Perhaps she knew better than to try, with all the business interests out of her hands- all she had was this house to communicate the guilt, the way she was haunted by the blood on her hands. Is this the way of the world- having to lie, cheat, and kill to end the bloodshed? Light supposes that is what Veidt was aiming for and appears to have accomplished, but he won't let him get off scott-free. Justice never compromises.

Following the tour, Light makes arrangements for a private evening event. He returns to his hotel room, where the Comedian hovers over all-too familiar clothes Light put on the bed. Light writes a letter, as the Comedian chuckles at the irony of the ski mask. "You're going to confront Ozzy wearing one of his company's licensed products?" Light glares at him, "I'm not going to waste the time making my own. Borders had a bunch of these because of the movie." The Comedian takes this in with a long puff of his cigar, "Don't s'pose Adrian's perfume girl is in it is she?" Light just rolls his eyes as he seals the letter. Soon he will head downstairs to get a stamp and potato chips if they have them.

TBC


	4. this chilling challenge 2cont

New chapter! Do not own Watchmen, Death Note, Disneyland, WInchester House, MSNBC (long story but the unfortunate add-on of MSNBC to this crossover begins in this chapter. I like it and all, but I suppose it is odd. LOL) or anything else mentioned. Seen Watchmen movie 9 times now. Hardcore fan who spends like I do not worth suing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrian Veidt does not believe in ghosts in the traditional sense. They cling as memory, as nostalgia, as guilt... There is no objective existence, like the robotic ghosts you can see in the Museum of the Weird some 400 miles away.

The man standing inside the seance room is certainly no ghost. He is a shade too tall, his form leaner under the trenchcoat with light brown trousers sticking out.. Ghosts don't write letters. Ghosts don't look out with angry eyes underneath a ski mask. Ghosts don't shower, and neither did the original Rorschach. This couldn't be the same man, whose remamining effects Veidt had picked up in the snow and kept in his private shrine to his victims. For a moment, Veidt is amused a would-be assassin approaches him in of his consumer products- a static Rorschach blot-print ski-mask to tie-in with the movie.

Is it laziness? A hasty job? Or....

Veidt considers the possibility it was a deliberate choice. Mocking. "So what makes you think you can avenge whatever it is you think I've done?"

"I think? Killed millions!"

Veidt chuckles. It is similar to Rorschach's syntax but closer to high school English. He respects the effort detected but it pales next to his own. "Anata no shusshin wa doko desu ka?" Veidt's accent is flawless and the question mocking, given his choice of language.

They fight. It's savage but this new Rorschach seems not to be much of a fighter. But Veidt doesn't hold back, open to the possibility his enemy is simply holding back for some strategic purpose. Veidt has Rorschach II pinned underneath him within seconds, catching a glimpse of red pupils. "I didn't do this so I would had to keep on killing and killing." His eyes and voice betray weariness and despair, the haunted world he's made for himself. The location for the confrontation is fitting.

A feral grin presses up against the ski mask, "I won't stay quiet. You'll have to kill me." Rorschach II's English is now flawless, as if rehearsed for hours in front of a mirror.

Veidt winces at this before grabbing the other man by his trenchcoat. As Veidt shoves him up against a wall, something falls out. It is a dark, book-shaped object. Veidt tosses Rorschach II as hard as he can- nearly breaking a wall in the process and, judging by the sound, breaking some bones as well. Rorschach II lies in a heap as Veidt picks up up the Death Note.

As his fingers brush against the object, an all-too familiar smell enters Veidt's senses. He looks up to see The Comedian flicking his cigar in midair- his features distorted into something out of a Tim Burton movie. This is his nightmares realized- his senses objective as he stares into the face of the first man he killed directly, with his own hands. Ashes fall down. "Long time no see, Ozzy. Isn't this new Rorschach a hoot?"

"No! I killed you. You fell from the window...!"

Rorschach II limps toward Veidt in the small room.

Adrian Veidt turns to face his living assailant, a dawning horror in his eyes while the Shinigami's eyes continue to gleam in a way Eddie Blake's never could in life.

Veidt suspects he's dealing with something far beyond him, even as he can spot the extent of the damage Rorschach II has taken. "Are you going to kill me?"

At this, the Comedian bursts out laughing.

"Kill you? I'm not my predecessor, Ozymandias. I did it 35 minutes ago." Rorschach II moves his head towards the notebook in Veidt's now-shaking hands.

As his heart starts to give out, Adrian Veidt sees his name written down. His senses out of control, he sees- or thinks he sees- millions of angry New York dead as he flees. His rationality is not completely gone. His legs give out. Veidt pushes forward up a set of stairs leading up to a seafood restaurant. His breathing is increasingly labored and he still has doubts he's looking up at a real person. Walter Kovacs is staring down as Adrian Veidt's heart gives out for good.

Light Yagami watches from the Door to Nowhere, his body bent over in pain but his smile broad and dark. "Just as planned." He turns to leave, his vengeance complete.

But nothing ever ends.

Mothman II and Near are waiting for him in the van over by the drive-in movie theater next door.

And Misa is getting the call about Adrian. Soon she will have the tape as well.

TBC

Museum of the Weird = an early concept for what became Walt Disney's Haunted Mansion in our world. In the universe of this fanfic, it was a much more prevalent influence. Most Disney theme park fansites have original sketches up.

"Anata no shusshin wa doko desu ka?" = "Where are you from?" in Japanese


	5. the heart attack machine 2 cont

Disclaimer: do not own Watchmen, Death Note, Boston Market or msnbc. saw movie for 10th time last night.

"If you are watching this, I have encountered something I had not anticipated. It is presumably something supernatural and undiscovered. Together, we will solve my murder. Activate hologram."

Misa Amane's eyes are still wet but steadfast, her smile determined as she looks at the hologram image of Adrian- him at his physical peak, closer to her age.

"Your autopsy showed an abnormally high level of triglycerides, far beyond the last test I did just before you left for San Jose," Misa cuts to the chase- just like he always preferred. Or is it prefers? She quickly pushes the thought aside. Soon enough, the answer will be as obvious as a four-legged chicken.

The virtual Adrian looks thoughtful as she elaborates on the results. "It does seem strange I dropped dead of a heart attack and in such a poor state of health given my active lifestyle and vegetarian diet."

"I ran simulations of what could account for such levels in such a short time..." Misa begins.

"And?"

"They all represent horrific deviations from your diet- as in 50 pounds of strawberry-marinated beef in one sitting, an utter lack of physical movement- yet none seem to work within the time frame or the other conditions I found in your body." Misa whispers.

"I was in the same physical shape other than the heart attack, the blood clot that appears to have caused it and being dead, then?"

"Yes. It's like there was some sort of heart attack machine. Then, there's the recording of your last minutes..."

"A heart attack machine....

Play it again. It would seem the Comedian is not quite dead...." The Adrian hologram's voice trails off- lost in its virtual programmed thought patterns.

Misa beams up at the hologram. It's like he's never left.

_Elsewhere, Light Yagami is still recovering in the Frontiersmen compound. He's chosen his team's name to further honor the brave souls who've revealed the truth to the world. There's three of them, four if you count the Comedian who chortled at Light's explanation for the team name. Light wonders if there's anything the Shinigami takes seriously. But in time he will come to wish he'd never found out._

_Near is busy trying to replicate the original Rorschach's mask. Light has repeatedly said he was fine with the ski mask but Near is slowly wearing him down and almost has the right mix of latex consistency down. Nate River is called 'Near' because he's near to being a superhero, but not quite. He stays in his pajamas all day, making wonderful toys for the Frontiersmen and- when time permits- for himself. He's not satisfied with even the toys made for high-end collectors, so he takes it upon himself to make his own._

_The strains of 'Autumn Leaves' sung phonetically in Japanese by Nat King Cole are coming from Mothman II's room. He is the oldest member of this team, about 20 years younger than the now-dead Adrian Veidt. In this world, he is not a cable news commenator. His full time job is being the second Mothman- a tad nuts, more than a tad leftist, suffering from restless leg syndrome... And he is with the group mainly because Rorschach II recognized his voice from sportscasting and Boston market commercials he did, what, something like 10 years back. But there are advantages. Near made him a pair of wings that actually flap. He can't fly but the wings do serious damage to criminals. _

Mr. and Mrs. Hollis come home to a broken lock and Misa Amane sitting on their couch studying pictures of their children.

TBC


	6. doujinshi and shakespeare 2 cont

I've decided to go with the comic book dates for the DN and Watchmen fandoms. Don't own either, or the add-on crossover element of MSNBC- which I don't think quite counts as a fandom. Part of the fun of Watchmen is its use of real-life public figures and that is why Mothman II is... well, I've consulted wikipedia on him....

little glossary:

_doujinshi_- amateur printed material sold mainly through seasonal markets in Japan. Among American fans, it tends to refer to the fan-comics sold at such events but in its original context refers to a much broader range of print media.

_Shibuya_- a popular avenue in Tokyo where many young people show off crazy fashions and costumes.

_cosplay_- a contraction of 'costume play', referring mainly to dress-up

_moe_- affinity or fetish, usually for something cute. I would think having a moe for something not cute would be disparaged. Hence my use as such in the chapter below.

_Occam's razor_- a scientific principle which states that the simplest answer is most likely the right one, as it has less variables to be proven wrong.

________________________________________________________

Unlike Light Yagami, Kiyomi Takada idolizes a man who was alive during her lifetime- if only for less than the first six months of it. She had no chance to meet the original Rorschach but she is studious. Obsessed even. Near can pick up on that and how she isn't a particularly creative thinker but certainly thorough, given this doujinshi she's written. Even the Shinigami Comedian is impressed with the photos and diagrams she's included, along with snickering over her gushing over Rorschach I . He glances over Near's shoulder and chuckles at 'Whatever may be the case concerning the alleged journal of Rorschach, it is obvious his tough stance would have made him equally ruthless in the event of a full alien invasion. We are all less safe in his absence, whatever its cause.'

"So the purple pinstriped suit is correct?" Near asks. Eddie just flicks his cigar, "I guess... I mean, I didn't ever look down there but the photos match up..." "Maybe if we tried tracking down Silk Spectre or Nite Owl?" Eddie glances over at Light, writing in his 'journal' on the couch- his leg still healing, "I doubt Light-o would be caught dead in purple in any case. Now... d' you know if they made books like this about me?"

A guilty look flickers across Near's face. Light has amassed a sizable collection of costumed hero doujinshi, but only those depicting the original Rorschach in some fashion. There's Takada's fawning tribute, a cute gag comic where a cutesy big-headed Rorschach uses hairspray to make s'mores for an equally cutesy big-headed Dr. Manhattan in Antarctica, and this one riff on Under The Hood and Rorschach I's journal...

_Walter Kovacs passes by Blake's apartment just as he falls on the sidewalk, having the chance to hear the man's last words. Somehow the dying Comedian recognizes him, but how? During the investigation, Rorschach learns the deep dark secret of his birth- shown in a flashback riffing on Hollis Mason's book._

_Hooded Justice tells Sally to go off and clean herself up. As she leaves, leaning on the first Nite Owl, HJ locks the door behind them and looks down on the Comedian with a dangerous glint in his eyes. The next scene is about eight months later, when both Silk Spectre and the Comedian are retiring from the Minutemen. Sally's husband is pointing his finger accusingly and Captain Metropolis looks pissed. And the finale is Ozymandias telling Rorschach that of all the things he has done as the smartest man in the world, none make him prouder than Rorschach. For Rorschach is proof that Veidt has conquered the limits of the male body- the first child born from two men, Hooded Justice and the Comedian._

Doujinshi can be really weird...

Near wonders if the Shinigami would be amused, but the thought comes and goes. He is simply too preoccupied. He's done recreating Rorschach's mask and now his perfectionism is aimed at faithfully copying the entire costume- to hell with any issues Light might have with purple pants.

Mothman II just pushes his glasses up against his face as he looks over at Light writing away. Under his breath, he whispers, "Worst. Person. In. The. World."

________________________________________________________________

"Silk Spectre, Nite Owl... You weren't at the funeral," Misa says coolly.

A long silence.

"I suppose it was prudent, given how you were in the journal and all," Misa continues, sensing their confusion.

Laurie glances over at Dan. "Who are you? And what does this have to do with us, exactly?" Dan said in a neutral tone.

"I am Hatshepsut, here with a warning. Adrian was murdered," Misa says, giving them a sharp look as she stands up- her costume best described as a Shibuya cosplayer trying to evoke Ozymandias.

"He died of a heart attack- natural causes. We saw it on the news," Laurie insists.

"Suspect it was induced, like the cancer Dr. Manhattan was framed for. Bloodwork doesn't match. Adrian was too healthy to have the cholesterol I found in the autopsy I performed." Misa starts pacing back and forth.

Laurie just mouths, "_She_ examined the body?"

"Wait- you know about the whole alien thing?" Dan asks.

Misa whips around, her face awash in devotion. "Yes. I heard the whispers, barely daring to hope someone would take such control for mankind's benefit, and asked if it was true. Adrian told me everything and I will not let some two-bit Rorschach moe..."

"Wait- are you saying Rorschach's back?" Dan blurts out- not even processing the bit of Japanese slang Misa let slip out.

Misa lets out a deep sigh and a fleeting annoyed expression- plopping back on the couch, "It's not the same guy. Adrian found what was left of the first one in the snow and put it with other relics of the invasion victims. He made sure never to forget any of them because he was truly the best of men..."

"That's nice, but where are you coming up with his being murdered and a new Rorschach?" Laurie interrupts.

"The cholesterol, as I said before, for one. The place of death being a _seafood _restaurant, for another. Also, Adrian recorded audio from his meeting in San Jose, California. Here..." Misa pulls out her laptop and plays the mp3 of Ozymandias' last moments.

Two things stick out to the Hollis'- the reference to the Comedian's murder as though his ghost appeared and "I did it thirty-five minutes ago."

"So we have Adrian seeing one of his sacrifices- making reference to what would seem to be the Comedian, judging by the reference to 'falling'... It then stands to reason this supernatural observer, whoever he/she/it is told this Rorschach about '35 minutes ago'. Occam's razor leads me to believe this supernatural informer would be the Comedian."

"Except he's been dead for years," Dan replies.

"'More things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy'," Misa chirps as few have while saying this.

"This guy doesn't sound like Rorschach, does he?" Laurie muses as she lights up the first cigarette she's had in a while.

"Hrmmm... If someone's seeking revenge for Rorschach, for New York... you two may well be next. Maybe even your kids..." Misa is getting bouncy.

"Just for having kept quiet?" Laurie whispers.

"This guy's a Rorschach fanatic... l wouldn't put it past him if he finds out or puts two-and-two together. I left you two tickets for the Crimebusters movie premiere by the fridge. I had all the prints sent back so the credits could be fixed up with a fitting dedication to Adrian. "

Upon getting to the door, Misa studies Laurie for a long moment, as if something is suddenly occurring to her. She smiles mysteriously, before absently bowing. Her mind is whirling with a new plan and the Japanese manners she grew up with just kick back in. She chatters something about sending them better hair dye and then she's gone. She has something to discuss with the holo-Adrian and, soon enough... well, that would be telling. Let's just say someone's holding his breath in anticipation.

TBC


	7. book of the dead 2 cont

Death Note, Countdown, Watchmen not mine. Work of parody with no profit.

Rorschach II's journal: _Sparring with Mothman II soon. Not friendly, only here because blackmailed. Went out in mask after doing enough reporting and commercials to be identified. Won't open mouth when out fighting anymore. Fights with all, no holding back. Angry at this position. Own fault, must know it, but doesn't hate any less. But still soft. Moth is mask not face. If happens, stop using Moth as name? Does this work with name in head or name on birth certificate? Changeable things, must investigate further. Veidt dead but evil not completely gone. Still needed, still much to learn._

_Getting better at fighting. Healing- not completely but scum won't hold back or take break when sick or injured. Will be times have to fight with injury, go out before back in perfect shape, but journal helps. Can dispose of scum with just a look but still have to be prepared for fight. Predecessor certainly went out with injuries and colds because personal well-being not issue as much as punishing scum. Justice._

_While sparring, Abrahamist leader...._

As Light Yagami scribbles the rest in the Death Note, no longer having to take care not to avoid names and, for safety's sake, pronouns. It is the last gasp of the Abrahamist movement.

Near smiles as he sees Light put on his recreation of the inkblot mask- the black and white instantly flowing. Mothman II is seething and impatient, but normal enough to stare at Near for a minute as he heads to the door in his pajamas- as if to say 'You're going out in that?' But he has enough sense not to judge when he's dressed like a brightly-colored moth himself and Near looks so happy as he leaves.

"Quit starin'. This what turns you on?" the Shinigami Comedian taunts.

Mothman II grinds his teeth, "I'm not some pedophile."

Light chuckles, "True enough. Nate's 19. Legal enough even for you." He doesn't even have to give Mothman II a second look. He knows he's going to get one especially tough sparring match out of this particular exchange.

________________________________________________________________

"It's his first mistake," the hologram Adrian says. The criminals listed on the wall of big flatscreen computer monitors all died of heart attacks- the results of cholosterol plaque ruptures, with the occassional one who dropped dead from having too high a red blood cell count..

Misa looks excited. In the other world, it is just an indication of her lack of focus, discipline, control. Not so in this one. She can shut it on and off at will, but it is her deadliest weapon because it makes people underestimate her. And this hologram is becoming obsolete as Project Canopic Jars is close to completion.

________________________________________________________________

"Look, N- Misora," Raye Penber corrects himself immediately. "We have the tapes. The parishioners from Westboro just stood up at the end of their service and walked onto a plane to go kill this guy."

"I know. But something doesn't add up. The Muslim end of the Abrahamists was headed by the man who was working with the US to push out the Soviets in Afghanistan. Kidney disease or not, we're not talking about a man who doesn't put up any sort of a fight. It's too passive, almost choreographed."

Raye sighs, sadly, "And you never stop, do you? What do you want from the autopsy?"

"I don't know yet. It just doesn't feel right, like all those criminals dropping dead from heart attacks," Naomi muses.

Raye jots down a note on the report to look for cardiovascular conditions. "Done. Now go home. If your wife's anything like mine, she'll be glad to see you home before midnight."

Naomi beams, "You'd be surprised. Sarah's grown up with this sort of thing."

TBC


	8. cadaver rising 2 cont

don't own Watchmen, Death Note, DCU (um, just a tad) or Countdown. big fan, big consumer. seeing L movie tonight, seen watchmen movie 12 times- hope it's still out this weekend. and here's new chapter.

_____________

Only Naomi calls her Sally. Sally was her grandmother. Sally seemed a pointless exercise in shortening a name, having the same number of letters. Whereas Hal is a more understandable abbreviation for Halle, her sister-in-law.

After dinner, the youngest of the Hollis children goes upstairs- his Jack Russell terrier at his heels.

Sam and Sandra Hollis listened for the blasting music to start before they explain why they're insisted their two eldest children come over with their spouses. Normally, they'd tell Lonnie (named after his paternal grandfather) to turn it down because it's distracting and he won't get his homework done with it on... but not tonight.

Sam takes a deep breath, "I'm sure you saw on the news that Adrian Veidt died of a heart attack."

Naomi's eyes immediately narrow as she holds Sarah's hands in her own. "It's got something to do with all the criminals that have been dying, doesn't it?"

"The truth is... we don't know," Sandra replies. "But we were warned by the woman who now runs his company..."

"I don't understand. Why would this have anything to do with us? I'm just a banker. Hal here was never on SS detail for an active president. Sarah's a writer..." Mason, the second child, begins. But he is at an utter loss, much like his grandfather would've been.

"Which leaves us with two questions. First, why do you think a serial killer targeting criminals and terrorists killed Veidt, and why were you two warned?" Naomi asks.

"It's a long story. To start with, Sam and Sandra Hollis are aliases..."

________________________________________________________________

"I wasn't sure you'd like the purple suit, but..." Near fidgets as Light looks at himself in the mirror wearing the full Rorschach get-up.

Light looks up at the Shinigami, "What do you think, Eddie? You're the only one here who met him."

"You're a bit taller, I think, but Near really knows his stuff. Even bulked you up a bit more. You're a dead ringer for the old inkblot," the Comedian murmurs as Light tosses him a cigar and heads to the door.

"So, who's your date?" Mothman II scowls as Light passes him on the front lawn of Frontiersman HQ.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"You're going out alone."

Rorschach II turns around, almost in surprise. "You should be happy. You're got Nate to yourself and me out of the house tonight."

"I saw the letter. Hatshepsut?"

"It's probably that silly girl who runs Veidt's company now. I can't help but think Eddie's holding out on me. Anytime one of us brings up seeking out the second Nite Owl or Silk Spectre, he steers the conversation onto something else."

"So you're going to trust some Ozymandias fangirl on how to find them? If either of them are even still alive?" Mothman II asks with disbelief.

"The _only_ person I trust died before I was born. Rorschach's journal says Dreiberg, the second Nite Owl, accompanied him to Antartica. Juspeczyk... her trail ends sometime after the prison break. If one or both are still alive, instead of having died in New York..."

"They probably found out too and chose to keep quiet," Mothman II says quietly .

"And that is unacceptable," Light hisses from under the mask as he walks off.

"It's probably a trap," Mothman II shouts back despite himself. As much as he thinks Light is one of the worst people in the world, he feels an obligation to their fraternity competing with his urge to go inside and be near Nate. In the end, he goes inside to talk it over with Near.

_____________________

"How did it go, Misa?"

Hatshepsut chuckles darkly, "Very suspicious. I had to show him everything that happened on Karnak. And now the idiot's out for blood."

"This was quite brilliant of you, picking up on this."

"The hologram of you was invaluable. As was the data on the types of cigars the Comedian liked. Someone was buying them up quite a bit, so I was able to contact him."

"So Eddie's most likely back in some form."

"As are you."

"Of course. I had plans in case I died prematurely. Now all I have to do is uncover the way this Ror-sham did it."

Misa beams, "It's good to have you back, Adrian."

TBC


	9. somebody told me 2 cont

don't own Watchmen, Death Note, DCU or Countdown. big fan, big consumer. seen watchmen movie 12 times- looks like I'll squeeze in a 13th this week.

________________________________________________________

Misa Amane, aka Hatshepsut, cuts right to the chase, "If you want to meet Dreiberg, I need to see whatever it is you've been killing with."

Light Yagami, aka Rorschach II, just stares at her- his mind racing for a strategy.

"I'm waiting." Misa is dangerous- deliberate in her use of an unpredictable exterior. Veidt has trained her well in this world. She's a lackey, to be sure- especially now that Adrian is back among the living, a pharaoh returned to his body by cloning. She is not the lovesick spazz Light manipulated in the world of Death Note.

"What makes you think that? Sure, I scare criminals into occasional heart attacks. Not my fault they're unhealthy..."

"Bullshit. I looked into it. It's something supernatural and operates according to some sort of pattern."

Light looks away.

"Look, _I_ sought you out even though I know you killed Adrian. Don't bother denying it. I heard the whole thing. All I'm asking is to borrow whatever it is while you confront Dreiberg and Juspeczyk."

"So I can't kill them."

Misa shrugs, "I figured you want the whole story from them first."

Light glances down at his watch, "I want whatever names they're going by now. As it's written on their revised birth certificates."

"Deal," Misa extends her hand, "Hell, I'll even send you the effects of your predecessor when this is all done."

The Comedian hisses. Light murmurs something about getting him more cigars. Misa plays dumb. She can't see Blake yet, but she suspects he's there.

________________________________________________________

26 minutes later, Misa and LIght are parked outside the Hollis house.

They see Mason Hollis leave with his wife, 'Hal' Lidner. They look terrified and put-off as they get in the car and drive off- unaware they are actually escaping danger, at least for now.

Naomi and Sarah come out next. Naomi glances at the car, but she is unfamiliar enough with the neighborhood to let it pass. She hands her in-laws a business card.

"So that's two of their kids and their wives. You know their youngest is probably inside as well, asleep for the night." Misa murmurs as she leafs through the Death Note, scanning the names written down in the sort of speech the original Rorschach favored. Rorschach II just ignores her and gets out of the car.

As Light breaks into the house, Misa notices a page has been cut out. She looks over her shoulder, flashing the Shinigami a big grin.

"What is this game of yours, doll?"

"Relax, Eddie. What do you care?"

"You know exactly what's going on, and you're letting him..."

"I'm not the only one who can stop Ror-sham, am I?"

"He ripped out a page and here you are just waiting outside while he could kill my daughter and grandson".

"He wants to talk to them first. and really, it seems to me you can kill him yourself?"

The Shinigami studies her face before replying, "You knew Laurie was my daughter the whole time. Adrian didn't tell you, god knows he's smart but this sort of thing never interested the fruit."

Misa grins "No, he taught me how to look. Helen Keller told me she was your daughter."

Eddie laughs bitterly.

"Your move, Ed-o."

______________________________________________________

"I wouldn't make a racket with your son and his dog in the house," Rorschach II whispers as he sits down on the far end of the bed. "Daniel, Laurel..."

Dan studies him for a moment. It is like seeing a ghost, but the height is a dead giveaway and he suspects the face underneath is even more so. "You're not the original Rorschach, are you?"

"No. Died before I was born. Probably while you two were rutting in Karnak. Terrific friends, you two..."

"I doubt you can fight the two of us," Laurie hisses.

Rorschach II starts fiddling with his watch, "I don't need to. Both kept silent. WHY?"

"You weren't there. By the time we found out what Adrian was up to, it was too late," Laurie glares.

"I tried to keep him from running out to go warn people. He already had left the record behind with his journal and because of who he was no one ever believed him- just some fundamentalists." Dan adds.

"Might've believed either of you if not kept secret," Rorschach murmurs as he takes out a small scrap of paper from his watch. "But no, just me."

"And then what? We'd be dead, maybe even there would be nuclear war if we got it out past Adrian and people believed two people who'd just taken part in a jailbreak." Laurie looks terrified but tough. This stranger's confidence makes her wonder if Naomi's theories about the dead criminals aren't so farfetched.

"You've had years to justify it. But it doesn't change a thing." WIth one hand, Rorschach II takes out a pen and the other pulls off the 'mask'. And it is then he can smell the cigar smoke. The Comedian floats in, his eyes red. Light Yagami stumbles off the bed.

To Dan and Laurie, it's as if he is talking to someone they can't see.

TBC


	10. countdown and the factor 2cont

don't own Watchmen, Death Note, DCU, The OR Factor or Countdown. big fan, big consumer. seen watchmen movie 12 times- looks like I'll squeeze in a 13th this week. Blink and you'll miss the biggest clues on who Mothman II is.

__________________________________________________

"I'm coming with you," Near insists, looking up from the e-mail he's writing.

"It's too dangerous," Mothman II says softly as he puts on his contact lens.

"I'm the only one here who can drive."

"Just be careful... Do you have a disguise?"

Near laughs, "I made Light's more accurate, didn't I? Yes, I have a disguise. Dollar Bill, with one major modification...:" Near sends the e-mail to his contact in England.

Mothman II puts on his mask and balls his hands into fists to test the wings' movement. He then looks away shyly as Near pulls out the Dollar Bill costume.

"See? It's a light velcro that comes off easily," Near smirks as he takes off his pajamas as Mothman II is trying not to look.

"It'd be better if you didn't have a cape at all, Nate." he says.

"Says the guy with the ginormous wings. Anyway, it would be inaccurate and not look right. 'SIdes I am just your driver,'" Near pulls on the pants and the mask, the top still hanging but he can't hold off anymore. He grabs Mothman II and kisses him. "Isn't that what you like about me, Keith? Now, let's go!"

______________________________________________________________

"Shh, Yap," Lonnie Hollis whispers to his dog. He quickly grabs his cellphone and texts his sister, knowing full well her wife Naomi can get someone over quicker. The voices are rising and he can tell one is a stranger. Lonnie then looks under his bed and pulls out a baseball bat.

_______________________________________________________________

"They let your murderer get away- that psycho who massacred New York!"

"Just who are you talking to?" Dan Dreiberg asks Rorschach II.

The Comedian leers down at Light, his own notebook in hand, "They think you're nuts. Maybe I don't need to kill you."

Light just tosses the scrap of notebook paper at Dan and Laurie, "Touch it and you'll see him too." His eyes are twitching.

Dan and Laurie look at each other.

"Touching it is harmless. You'll just be able to see the Comedian like I can."

Laurie's curiosity gets the better of her. "He's right! Shit, Eddie, you look like someone from KISS."

Dan touches it next and then adjusts his glasses, his eyes wide.

The Comedian picks up Light by the back of his trenchcoat, "Is that any way to talk to, y'know..."

Laurie reaches for a cigarette, "Stop gawking, Dan... Yeah, I know you're my father and you'll get the respect you've earned. Now, for this kid..."

She walks up to Rorschach II and pulls off his watch. "Are you hiding any more of this notebook paper? It kills people, right?"

"..."

"Look, we know your face. I can have my daughter-in-law look you up through the FBI. But as it is, you're only targeting criminals and fundamentalist terrorists. Got your revenge on Veidt, fine. If you leave now and don't bother us again, we'll forget this."

"Let all those people die, can't get scott free," Light insists as he struggles against the Comedian's grip.

Dan looks at him wearily, "It was too big and too late. And the world did get better. It doesn't excuse anything, but... When will it stop?"

Outside the door, Lonnie listens as best he can with his body in a fighting stance and the baseball bat gripped with both hands.

________________________________________________________________

"Raye, Sarah and I are heading back to her parents' house- It's a 'Raw Shark' alert." Naomi breathes into the phone as Sarah breaks the speed limit.

________________________________________________________________

Near gets pulled over and spends 15 minutes explaining he's on the way to a costume party. "I didn't realize the Keene Act included costume parties," he hisses.

"Oh, I don't think it's that at all, Nate. He obviously pulled us over because he doesn't approve of the 'lifestyle' we've chosen. Well, listen, Officer Bill-o, I didn't choose for my parents to tell me flat out they'd rather me be alone my whole life than with another man. Now, can we get to our party or should I make a note to contact GLAAD first thing in the morning?" Mothman II says in the same voice he delivers his "Special Comments" in our world.

"Now, listen. I have no problem with that. It's only those Abrahamist pinheads that hated gays," the cop replies with offense written all over his face. He lets them go, yet another oddity in the butterfly effect at play in this fanfic. In our world, this policeman and Mothman II are arch-enemies- their battles fought with partisan rhetoric on cable news programs. The car window down, Mothman II has the last word. "Worst. Person. In. The. World." Near gives him a withering yet loving look.

________________________________________________________________

Adjusting his 'face', Rorschach II heads to the window.

Dan opens the bedroom door, to find his youngest son outside. For a minute, it's a sense of dejavu. When Laurie had him, he had been struck by the baby's red hair, almost enough to suggest naming him Walter. As if anticipating such a suggestion, Laurie said something about how her maiden aunt Bella's hair had been that shade, and why not name the baby after his father, Lonnie Dreiberg.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that deceit and initiatory force are indeed the enemies of the common man," Lonnie grins.

"Teenagers. Ok, go back to bed," Laurie scolds him playfully as she takes Dan's arm and pulls him back to bed.

________________________________________________________________

Climbing down, Light hears the sirens. He runs towards Misa's car. The Comedian is perched on a streetlamp, his lips curled in an unpleasant, mocking smile.

Misa has a similar smile, almost more unnerving on a cute girl. She drives in silence for five minutes, then stops for a hitchhiker.

Rorschach II does a doubletake as he glances at the man in the rearview mirror.

"I'm disappointed in you, Light-kōhai. I studied the pharaohs and my company has the best record for genetic engineering. The Death Note cannot kill me for long."

Misa hits the gas before Light can escape.

TBC.

Brief linguistic note:

The term kōhai is not commonly used as a honorific in Japan (-kun is the standard honorific for most underclassmen/ lower-ranked co-workers) but Adrian is making a point of Light's inferiority. I got the sense from the TMNT anime that -chan can be on the snarky side in certain contexts (such as how Krang annoyed Shredder by referring to him as Sawaki-chan), but since it seems to have an association with femininity and baby talk I felt it wasn't quite right for this sentence.

GLAAD = Gay & Lesbian Alliance Against Defamation


	11. chrysler ride of the damned 2cont

don't own Watchmen, Death Note, DCU, or Countdown. big fan, big consumer. seen watchmen movie 12 times- looks like I'll squeeze in a 13th this week. Slight reference to Lee from the movie version of Watchmen.

________________________________________________________

"I really should thank you, Rorschach..."

Light could have sworn childlock was only available in the backseat.

"Historical references to the so-called Death Note are few and far between. And it appears that the way it manifests itself in the world of man depends on the culture of the time. If Alexander the Great encountered one in antiquity, it would have been on papyrus or some sort of scroll. In Medieval Europe, it would certainly be a scroll and most likely written in Latin rather than English. Perhaps in decades to come, it will be in the form of a VeidtBerry.

"Awfully confident it'll be one of your company's products," Light snarls as he tries to break the window.

"It's plate glass. Misa or I would have to throw you. It's one of the advantages of me now owning Chrysler, making cars that are both solar-powered and able to keep your enemies in... Now, as I was saying, you killing me the way you did was quite a help. I now know the Death Note and the realm of the Shinigami are reality. Should my utopia need another unifying event, perhaps they will be the thing for mankind to rally against!"

"I know your name. All I need is the Death No-" Light stops as Misa takes one hand off the steering wheel and points to Veidt's lap.

"Tell me, did you bring the torn page back?" Misa beams, knowing the answer as she can see from the corner of her eye that the Rorschach mask blots grow more and more frenetic.

"It wouldn't do you any good, not against me. I have an almost infinite number of fake identities lined up. For the next week or so, my legal name is Mihael Keehl, but I can simply push this button on my watch and the record will change it to a new name, chosen at random." He leans forward, with the creepy smile he gave at Karnak when asked about catching bullets, "So you can see, you can't kill me. I know how to circumvent it now. I beat you senseless when we last met, and now I've got a younger body to fight with. I can tell you've been training hard but you've still got a slight limp from last time and I will make short work of you."

Light is shaking. He pulls off the inkblot mask, his features washed in sweat. "So are you going to kill me?"

Adrian and Misa laugh. Outside the window, Light catches sight of the Comedian flying outside as rain begins to pour.

"It wasn't necessary for Doctor Manhattan to kill your predecessor. He had already made his attempt to warn people, he had made himself suspect, and few would take him seriously. I knew as soon as I found his remains in the snow, he must have begged Jon to kill him. Such a waste, but he has left me such a gift in you."

"What?" Light Yagami is cracking badly.

"I don't feel the guilt. I suppose it's having a new brain and body and a quick holograph briefing instead of actual memories. I'm a clone with awareness of what the original did- some sort of mix of the differences between Jon and Dr. Manhattan, and you with Walter-Rorschach."

"You should kill me. You are strong enough... you have the Death Note..."

"And you've given me a fresh start. I never wanted to kill but it was the only option Adrian, I could think up. Now it's obsolete. I'm a new model that doesn't have to bloody my hands to create and maintain the peace. The Death Note is intriguing but I'm not going to fool around with something that keeps its users from heaven and hell. I have to destroy any and all I come across. Hatshepsut, the rest is up to you."

Misa smiles as she stops the car and lets Adrian out. She then turns around.

"W-what are you doing?" Light whispers. His voice sounds broken. Misa Amane takes one hand off the steering wheel and smacks Light Yagami, breaking his nose. "Put on the mask before you bleed all over the leather."

As they come closer to the Hollis house, Light's fragmenting but still brilliant, if not brilliant enough, mind picks up the cops and FBI and press cars, as well as neighbors coming out in their robes to look. Misa gets out of the car, "I have the man you're looking for." She flashes a dazzling smile as she opens the passenger seat and pulls Rorschach II out. Cameras flash as she gives out her real name and superhero name. Laurie winces at the sight. It's like a cross between her mother and Adrian.

"This mask's covered with blood. Get it off him," Naomi Misora orders. "He's Japanese?! Raye, get me Mikami. We're probably looking at extradition here."

"You're under arrest for the murder of Adrian Veidt..."

Light gives out a desperate, crazy laugh as he thinks his last coherent though. He didn't tell his fellow Frontiersmen enough and boy is he mad.

TBC.


	12. end of the tunnel for light? 2cont

don't own Watchmen, Death Note, DCU, or Countdown. big fan, big consumer. seen watchmen movie 12 times- looks like I'll squeeze in a 13th this week. Songs excerpts not mine, fanvideos have become my most common source of discovering new music to buy.

________________________________________________________

"I can't believe he didn't tell you where he was going," Near says nervously as they continue driving around in search of Light. Mothman II fiddles with the car radio, looking for an upbeat song to lighten the mood.

"No expression, no expression, Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow

No tomorrow, no tomorrow, And I find it kind of funny

I find it kind of sad, The dreams in which I'm dying

Are the best I've ever had, I find it hard to tell you..."

"What remains to be seen is whether the apprehended vigilante will be extradited to his home country, Japan, or treated for mental illness. Upon being arrested, he made regular insistences that while he did kill Adrian Veidt, the man is still alive."

"What started out as friendship, has grown stronger..."

"Put it back," Near shouts.

"We have to leave the country." Mothman II insists.

"But Light... we can't just...."

"This is too big. If there's any hope of helping him.... There's no way the two of us can fight Veidt on our own"

"That's convenient. You never liked Light." Near scowls at him

"No, but I respect him. We made quite a team, and there's certain things that don't make two people friends but something else- like family or what's that word of his?"

"Nakama."

"Yeah, that. And I love you. If you want to help him, I'm there. But you're the genius here, at least Light's equal. We can't go up against whoever's behind this if they set up Light. Especially if it's Veidt somehow. We need more brainpower, more backup for this."

Near looks at him for a long moment, his eyes intense under the Dollar Bill mask. "We're going to England."

________________________________________________________________

Teru Mikami doesn't beat around the bush as he stares at Light Yagami at the other end of the table.

"The doctors think you have imagined Adrian Veidt coming back to life as a defense mechanism to avoid the guilt. "

"Not crazy. Set up."

"It's some story..."

"All true."

"Perhaps. But it doesn't change the fact that you killed a man. A good one. Even before he rebuilt New York, he did so many good things."

"All front. Some deserve death. Part of you thinks so too, see it in your face. Some must be eliminated, deleted for what they do..."

"I did, once. But then I grew up, Light. 'Many that live deserve death. And some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them? Then do not be too eager to deal out death in judgement'."

"Haha. Tolkien. Too soft. Overvaluing scum, giving them chances denied those who never compromised, never succumbed to evil."

Teru takes off his glasses, "I'll level with you. If you get extradited, you're dead. More than half of Japan's prisons have been converted to housing since 1985. They'll give you the death penalty just to free up more condo space."

Light just bursts out in insane laughter. He knows if he'd killed anyone else in the world... All that awaits him is prison, the death penalty and oblivion. Somewhere, the Comedian is biding his time in scrawling down his name. And the real punishment is his mind slipping away and no future.

_____________________________________________________

"You've been watching the whole time," Adrian says to the two men in his small apartment. "Eddie, Jon..."

"Once you burn that, I'm out of here. As big a bastard as Light was, at least he was a good host."

"Misa tracked him down because he bought you the cigars you liked. I will not draw attention to myself. I am sorry you ended up this way, but I will not put the world's peace at risk just so you can light up. I didn't spare your life because of it, so why would I risk it for a brand of cigars?"

"You forget my eyes. I can see the name you're using right now."

"And you would cease to exist as well, killing me like that. I know the rules. You can see my date of death, no, I don't care to know when it is but I'm sure it's not in the next five minutes. Enjoy this for what it is. Watch your grandchildren and their children grow up until the end of time."

"You're such an asshole," the Comedian seethes as Adrian sets the Death Note on fire.

________________________________________________________________

Eddie ends up following his advice, well aware of what a joke it is, seeing lives he never really could be part of.

It is almost a year later, and Mason Hollis is finally visiting his parents again. It's Halloween. His younger brother answers the door. Over Lonnie's shoulder, Mason sees everyone is in costume.

Naomi Misora is dressed as the Silhouette. Sarah Hollis is wearing her grandmother's Silk Spectre costume. Dan has on his old Nite Owl costume and Laurie the Comedienne one she wore in the late '80s. It is like looking into the past.

Dan and Laurie's adventuring has grown less frequent in the years since they've had children and gotten older. And tomorrow morning, Naomi and Sarah will pick their costumes off the floor and go to work- Naomi at the FBI and Sarah typing away on her VeidtBook's word processor or whatever they call it now.

"It was nice of you to send us these costumes, Lonnie," 'Hal' Lidner says. She is dressed like the Alan Scott Green Lantern, the only version of the character known in this world where the emergence of real-life vigilantes curtailed the superhero comic book by the 1950s or so. In her arms, she's holding her son. Upon hearing his nephew was named Bruce, Lonnie set about making him a Batman costume- sort of as a joke but rooted in his growing interest on superheroes on top of politics. 'Hal' thought it was so cute, she asked if he could make her a costume as well.

"I notice you're not dressed up either," Mason tells his younger brother later in the evening. "Yeah... I couldn't decide which one to wear." Mason frowns and takes Lonnie aside. "Look, I'm a banker. I haven't been interested in this sort of stuff since I was 12. Just be careful out there." Lonnie flashes him a grin, "You know, if banking ever dried up you could be the next Ozymandias." Mason just shakes his head, "You don't need to be the smartest man in the world to know when your little brother is up to something- especially when he's 'philosophically opposed to lying' and can't cover things up to save his life. 'Sides there's that Hatshepsut girl. DIdn't Ozymandias train her himself? If anyone is the smartest person alive, it'd be her."

In the United States, the Watchmen are dying out. Hatshepsut will be the last to retire. In their wake, in the utopia Adrian Veidt killed, died and revived himself for, a new breed of hero will rise. In time, they will be known as the DC heroes. Lonnie and Bruce Hollis will be the first among them. Dr. Manhattan can see them but not clearly enough to tell what names they will fight under.

And across the Atlantic, the Minutemen will return.

________________________________________________________________

Even as Dr. Manhattan sees this future, he does not share it with Adrian.

He simply asks, "You are leaving your company to Misa Amane?"

"I have to. The world thinks Adrian Veidt is dead and she is extremely capable. And so, I am starting over once more. And I will prove I can rise as high or higher on my own. Is this what it's like with you and Jon Osterman?"

"Perhaps. It has been a long time since I've heard that name and yet it's not... Hold on..." Dr. Manhattan say... "It is late summer in 1985 and Rorschach is in full costume despite the summer heat writing in his journal in this very same apartment."

"This was his apartment? Fascinating!"

"Perhaps I have made it up. Or perhaps I am looking into another universe. You are not a god. And I will not tell you any more than I did your predecessor. Simply, nothing ever ends."

TBConcluded.


	13. ministry of silly walks 2concluded

don't own Watchmen, Death Note, DCU, V for Vendetta or Countdown. big fan, big consumer. seen watchmen movie 12 times- looks like I'll squeeze in a 13th this week. And this fic ends with this chapter.

_____________________________________________

Dr. Manhattan feels his interest waning as he watches the birth of the New Minutemen.

They come to England, the last of the Frontiersmen: Mothman II and Dollar Bill II, formerly know as Near.

They are based in an orphanage, having access to some of the sharpest young minds and molding them.

"I can tell you right now that they'll suggest a new name. How does the New Minutemen sound?" Matt says as he escorts them to the people in charge. "How about the Gunpowder plot?" Mothman II asks. For in this world, Matt is V- a symmetrical play on his first initial. "Like I don't get that one all the time."

Near recognizes the girl immediately even in full costume. Sayu has her brother's eyes, burning with desire for justice and revenge. "This here is Captain Metropolis..."

The other is crouched over and barefoot, his mask pulled up just enough to allow him to shovel all sorts of sweets into his body. He is Justice. Hooded Justice.

And in the corner of his eye, Dr. Manhattan sees him in another universe- piling sugar cube after sugar cube into his teacup as the original Rorschach glowers at him.

And at this point, I end the fanfic for both our sakes.

THE END


End file.
